


The Day After

by markaleen



Category: The Music Man (1962)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markaleen/pseuds/markaleen
Summary: Harold wonders what's expected of him after the miraculous 'performance' the band gives. One-shot.





	The Day After

Harold woke in the late morning of July 5th in utter shock. The events from the previous day flooded his mind all at once, not helping his already aching head. When he closed his eyes mere hours before, he partly expected to be dragged out of bed by any lingering people wanting to see him tarred and feathered. If it weren't for the promise of stealing another kiss from his dear librarian, he wouldn't have thought twice about shielding his face from the day's light with his pillow and catching a few more hours of much-needed rest.

As he dressed, he replayed the previous day with close consideration. While he never doubted his ability to weasel out of any sticky situation, he was sure having given himself up there would be no room for anything aside from punishment and embarrassment. Embarrassment was present and would be for some time, but that ended up being the punishment itself. Years ago- weeks, and maybe even days, he didn't know the feeling of shame. His life gave him many opportunities for it but chose to ignore it. Now he felt ashamed for Marian to be seen with him. The poor girl went the past several years of her life with rumors of an improper relationship with Mr. Madison. Though the ladies have been kinder toward her in recent weeks, his being dragged out of her arms didn't look excellent.

How did he let this happen? If his greatest pride wasn't the ability to swindle county after county out of their cash, it was his ability to win any girl he desired. True, some proved to be a greater challenge than others. Marian took the prize for most stubborn. And yet, she was the one to make him want to forfeit his livelihood and settle down in the small Iowa town. Twenty-four hours before he knew she'd made her way deeper into his heart than the others. He thought of her more, and most shockingly, he cared. Waiting at the footbridge, he couldn't shake the image of how upset Winthrop would be when he skipped town, in turn, upsetting Marian. He felt sorry for the Paroos, though not to the point of coming clean or promising to stay. Even after Marian's confession, going as far as to acknowledge she didn't expect him to remain in town, Harold continued to think of her as another conquest. He decided he could care a little bit, especially upon realizing how much nicer it was to kiss her with this extra concern involved.

And then it hit him. The way they walked hand in hand and with ease back to Marian's house. Her lovely voice sounding through the window. The anticipation for the moment she would come back downstairs and stand with him again. He realized he wanted far more from Marian than her body. He wanted to converse with her, find out about her life. He wanted to confide in her, admit to some sense of emptiness in the kind of life he leads. He wanted to see her face when she heard her little brother play his first tune on his cornet and take pride in knowing it was because of him she was beaming with joy. But that's where his thoughts needed to come to an end. Even the miraculous yet pathetic performance last night wasn't enough. It was dumb luck the boys managed any sort of tune.

Before leaving his room, Harold took a good look at himself in the mirror. In the glass, he saw the same face he did every morning. Same haircut, same shave… but all he could notice was the one difference – his demeanor. Gone was his confidence. Gone was the phony exterior of a man on top of the world. His fear was glaring. Once he stepped foot onto the street there would be no heading back.

He was taking a risk. All he knew was sales, or rather, scamming. While much of the town seemed to have given him pardon, he was sure none of the River City citizens would be foolish enough to trust him in a shop. Not one would hire. This left him with music. While he was sure Marian would teach him the notes and whatever else being a bandleader entailed, would he be able to learn it in time? And would he learn it enough to pass on to the children? Would the parents understand and give him the time he needed, or were they soon expecting another miracle?

"First things first," he mumbled to himself as he stepped towards the door. Before he started worrying about a job and a place to settle down, he needed to be sure he had a reason to stay.

His pace to Marian's house went up and down. Some moments he felt inspiration hit and he broke into a near jog. Other times nerves hit and he slowed immensely. Soon enough he was in view of the house. Winthrop was sitting on the steps waiting as though he'd been expecting Harold for ours.

"Sithter! Sithter! He'th here!" the little boy shouted.

Harold greeted, "Good morning, Winthrop."

"It'th not morning anymore, Profethor. Mama ith almotht done cooking lunch."

Looking at his watch, Harold replied, "Good heavens, you're right."

The front door of the house opened. Marian, looking beautiful as ever, patted her little brother's head. "Thank you, Winthrop. Why don't you run inside now and wash up for lunch? Afterward, Amaryllis will be waiting for at the park."

"Oh boy!" Winthrop grinned.

Marian walked toward Harold, though, couldn't help but watch in awe as Winthrop scurried into the house. What a change in him, she thought.

"Thank you," she said once in front of Harold.

"Whatever for?" he questioned.

Tilting her head toward the house, she said, "For that. He hasn't spoken so much in his lifetime than he has the last couple of weeks."

"Not without a price, I'm afraid."

"Let's forget about that," Marian said, placing her hands on Harold's shoulders. "I'm more interested in what's to come."

Cautiously, Harold wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "That's why I came to call on you. Everything was left up in the air yesterday. I'm kind of a man without a country…"

Raising an eyebrow, she questioned, "What do you mean? Everyone's waiting for you to send out the band schedule."

"They're what?"

Marian giggled. "I know, it came as a shock to me, too."

"Are you sure?" Harold asked. "I mean, it's not a trap? They're not waiting for me in town?"

"I'm afraid not," she said coyly.

"… Am I to assume you hold no ill will toward me, either?"

Marian only smiled, gazing at him a moment before leaning in to place a light kiss on his lips.

"Ah," he said. "So this is goodbye, I take it."

With a playful shove, Marian took a step back. "No more of your games, Mr. Hill. You and I are going to go inside for lunch then its work for the rest of the afternoon."

"Work?"

Having already begun walking inside, she stopped and turned around. "You don't believe the think system is going to carry you any further, do you?"

"No… not entirely."

Reaching out for his hand, Marian said, "Come now. You're not going to weasel your way out of this. Time to become a new man, Harold. And I intend to accompany you."

Accepting her hand, he said, "Then you should know that my name isn't really Harold."

"You'll always be Harold to me," she said as she led him through the front door. "Now, be sure to eat well. I want you to have your scales memorized by sundown."

It was Harold's turn to smile as the two of them joined Mrs. Paroo and Winthrop at the table. While he wasn't quite sure what he'd gotten himself into, he didn't find himself complaining.

**The end.**


End file.
